


Poetry Collection

by FinVander



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinVander/pseuds/FinVander





	1. Fallen Angel

You will regret this, oh holy lord.  
I will make you regret the day you cast me out of heaven.  
You say that I am too cocky, too greedy, too prideful.  
And so? You conceived me like this, by your hand, oh lord.

Just you wait, you’ll pay, you’ll see.  
I will ignite the forests you grew,  
I will crash waves over the cities.

Those children you made, feeble things,  
They will tear each other to bloody pieces, by my hand.  
You just wait, on your divine throne.  
You will regret this, oh holy lord.


	2. Death Dependancy

Once again, 

I have found myself pounding on the reapers door.

Begging to be let in, to be free.

He tells me it’s not my time.

I want it to be my time.

He tells me to learn, to rise and fall by my own hand.

You don’t understand death, my hand scorns me more than any other.

You say that the pressure of my life is a great weight on your shoulders.

But I can assure you, it is much safer with you than it is with me.


	3. A Bitter Requiem

I will not weep for you, I will not pity your impending forfeiture.  
The former I know left long ago, replaced by masses of malice.  
Did I ever truly know you? Was your unconditional love a lie?

There is still so much I don't know about you,   
But ignorance is bliss, so I am the lamb.   
There is no known in loco parentis.  
So I am the lion as well, fear me, as I fear myself.


	4. Housewife

Welcome Home! Hey, are you alright? You look tired.   
Here, come sit, tell me about work while I cook dinner.  
Is that so? Sounds awful. You’re so strong, so smart. Me? My day was fine. Pretty boring.

I can’t remember the last time I went outside. This house is so quiet, it makes my ears ring.  
There are five hundred and forty two tiles on the kitchen floor, did you know that?   
Each and every single one, polished clean just for you. Every plate, spotless.  
Although I’ve been alone all day, my day is much better spent alone than with you.

Pardon? Oh, I said my day was fine.  
Just a little lonely is all.  
I miss you while you are away


End file.
